There is a need for protective garments exhibiting improved penetration resistance from sharp pointed implements. However, attention has been directed primarily toward ballistics and toward garments which provide protection from ballistic threats. This invention relates to articles which protect from penetration, such as stabs or thrusts from sharp instruments such as awls or ice picks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,358, issued Nov. 26, 1996 (U.S. Ser. No. 08/421,350, filed Apr. 12, 1995) on the application of Foy and Miner, discloses a penetration resistant article made from tightly woven aramid yarn having a low linear density and a high toughness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,195, issued Feb. 9, 1993 on the application of Harpell et al., discloses a penetration resistant construction wherein adjacent layers of woven aramid or linear polyethylene fabric are affixed together by regular, close, paths. The affixing is preferably by means of stitching.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,050, issued Jul. 25, 1989 on the application of Droste et al., discloses a body armor made from laminated layers of aramid fabrics wherein yarns in the fabric are made from filaments with a linear density of less than 1.5 dtex.